


Whole (rough draft)

by warryart



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warryart/pseuds/warryart





	Whole (rough draft)

The Shark Castle's waters had eased from mornings bright teal currents to nightly's opaque navy stillness. All sharks were now asleep, resting satisfied from the community feasting. Their Prince, however, remained 'wake, froze in overthinking. But tonight is different from other nights; this time he wasn't alone.  
"How did you do that?" Siren asks.  
"Wot?" Kappa blurts nonchalantly.  
"You escaped your cell?" Siren clarifies.  
"Your guards aren't clever," Kappa plays juggle with the prison cell key and a few pebbles from the ground.  
"Well then you should've escaped!" Siren urges.  
"I don't exactly know my way around your castle, and..." Kappa points at his chest. It glows, "...the catalyst brought me here to you."  
In his room with him is the Beacon, or more intimately to Siren's head Kappa. It's been several weeks past due since Siren was meant to execute Kappa. The act of killing an innocent just never sat well with him.  
"God kinda sucks," Siren whispered under his breath. Kappa sighs in agreement.  
"Well then let's hurry up and think of a plan now! You've already managed to get out of the cell!" Siren grabs Kappa's key to start drawing out a map of his castle on the sand floor. Kappa, however, dives into Siren's jelly bed.  
"So soft!" Kappa squeals in relief.  
"Kappa we need to start planning!" Siren raises his voice.  
"You're not happy to see me?" Kappa pouts.  
"What do you-- Kappa I'm glad you're still alive," Siren replies.  
"Are you glad I'm here with you?" Kappa insists.  
"I'm--" Siren struggles to lock eye contact, flustered, "I'm lucky you're here with me, yes."  
Kappa gestures at the space beside him on the bed, ushering Siren to lay down. Siren looks back and forth between Kappa and his work in progress map, making a decision; he gives in to self indulgence.  
"I will leave your castle," Kappa clarifies, "but let's just take a breather." He breaths in anxiety and breaths out a desperate beg for relaxation.  
It's quiet. The two men stare at the ceiling for a while, taking in the atmosphere of being together. Kappa's tiny fish companions play chase in a circle above Siren's floor drawing. Siren often peaks at Kappa, waiting for him to say anything to which he may reply to, but Kappa stays focused, zoned out at a particular spot on the room's architecture.  
"I hate it so much," Kappa says.  
"Hate what?" Siren asks.  
"Being the Beacon..." Kappa sighs, "...do you hate being their prince?"  
"I don't *hate* it, but I don't enjoy some stuff that comes with it," Siren adds, "I'm sorry that you're made to do things you don't really want to."  
Kappa adjusts his position to face Siren directly. He eases the end of his tail onto Siren's weight. He looks longingly into Siren--Siren at first is hesitant to keep eye contact, but gives in to the intimacy and admires Kappa's intense presence.  
"I don't want to be the Beacon anymore," Kappa trails his hand from Siren's chest to his belly, "I want to be someone's husbo."  
"Husband, huh?" Siren smiles.  
"Kinda shallow, don't ya think?" Kappa laughs and boops Siren's belly button, "It's not my only want in life though."  
"I care a lot about what you want," Siren states, "You deserve to get what you want out of life."  
Kappa hugs Siren. He squeezes very tight. Siren embraces him. It feels almost as if they both haven't been hugged in a while.  
"Thank you for caring," Kappa whispers, "I tend to be an afterthought."  
"You smell nice--" Siren blurts out.  
"What?" Kappa snorts and releases from the hug to check Siren's expression.  
"I mean you just don't smell like the Shark Castle?" Siren stands by his point.  
"Thank you, you smell nice too," Kappa giggles. The room echoes in the two men's laughter.  
"You smell so nice," Kappa leans in to sniff Siren's neck. Siren blushes.  
"Kappa?" Siren asks.  
"Siren, what's your type anyway?" Kappa rests his head onto Siren's chest, feeling the warmth of his heartbeat.  
"Petit guys with soft hair, golden brown skin, and shiny scales," Siren adds.  
"Huh... don't know a lot of those," Kappa winks, "Sorry I can't hook you up with anyone like that. You definitely deserve that kinda guy."  
Siren smirks. Kappa rests all of his weight on top of Siren. The jelly bed sinks deeper.  
"I've been talking to a guy," Kappa sticks his tongue out playfully.  
"Who is this guy?" Siren starts caressing Kappa's figure.  
"He has big, sexy fangs," Kappa flashes his teeth as if he too has fangs, "and the prettiest eyes I've ever witnessed in quite a while."  
"Huh... I think I know who you're talking about, tell me more about this dude," Siren's left hand rises under Kappa's shoulder, reaching into his flowery hair. His other hand taking a handful of Kappa's behind.  
"He's big," Kappa purses his lips onto Siren's chest, feeding deep into him.  
Siren groans, his teeth exposed. Kappa rolls his tongue around Siren's nipple, intent on contributing his saliva to the bedroom waters. Siren's palm digs intensely into Kappa's form, attempting to bring Kappa into him even closer than they already are.  
"Fulfill the prophecy, Si--" Kappa moans.  
Siren uses his other hand to force Kappa away from his chest. He bites into Kappa's neck, not too deep rendering violence but enough to establish who he belongs to tonight. He switches their positioning, Kappa soldier flat on the bed and Siren hovering above his body.  
"Miss talking to you," Siren kisses Kappa.  
Siren traces his hands downward Kappa's pelvis as they share tongue. He embraces Kappa's erection, rolling his hands around it in praisal.  
"I was waiting for you, Beacon," Siren flashes his teeth.  
Just when Siren was about to start worshipping Kappa's below, Kappa halts him immediately.  
"WAIT--" Kappa interrupts, "DO NOT USE TEETH. DO NOT USE TEETH."  
"I wasn't going to!" Siren proclaims concerned.  
"Making sure you know limits is all!" Kappa laughs relieved.  
Siren lowers his face toward's Kappa's cock.  
"Pretty face," Kappa pinches Siren's cheek.  
Siren kisses the tip first, teasing. He swirls his tongue around it, then swallows it whole. He gurgles and whines. He releases Kappa's hard-on and then works the sides with his lips.  
"Mine," Siren coughs.  
Siren swins forward, and spreads himself, teasing to take it in.  
"I want it," Kappa begs.  
Siren drops onto Kappa--Kappa thrusts into Siren. The jelly bed starts swishing from their union. Siren bounces up and down Kappa, locking eye contact attentively. Siren leans in to offer up his chest for further feeding. Kappa gropes both pecs, supporting their bounce further as he's inside Siren. Kappa then bites.  
"Tell me more about your guy!" Siren growls.  
As Siren works Kappa's cock, he rubs on his own, maintaining hold onto it as it hops along with him.  
"He's really really handsome!" Kappa smiles.  
Kappa leads his hand into Siren's mouth, fingering there for a while, then grabs Siren's dick. The room echoes in grunts and exhales.  
They both cum.  
Whole


End file.
